wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Heliconia (Insect Studios)
Template:Mature Content This is a wip for this thread. APPEARANCE The dragon from your first glance is a looming dark red shape. Long, powerful wings like a Skywing, and horns like such. Glowing amber eyes. But then your attention is diverted. Is that Rainwing fins you see on her head? Stubbed toes? A single Rainwing fang? A slightly kinked spine? And even... Patches of different scales flashing blinding colours? You gasp and stumble back, what has happened to this dragon?! Before you can ask she rears above you, wings flaring. Her wings are even worse, despite being perfectly formed they have differienciating wing membrane and the colours fade from a normal Skywing orange to a chaotic scribble of colours and patches. All hidden until she wished to show the intense variety of colours from underneath. Your eyes dart to her claws which, though you noticed her back ones were stubbed and mishapen earlier, you realise her front claws are decorated with an intricite metal add-on nail to give her razor sharp claws. You look at this intently, before a hiss is generated from her mouth and you turn to see it. The traditional nose bump for Rainwings was there, but it was what was underneath that shocked you. You were already aware of her single venom fang. Her snout was that of a Skywing and she was seemingly cursed with having it always retracted. Her open mouth was just a sign of how cruel genetics could be. The majority of the teeth were slender and serrated for biting into meat as a Skywing did. Yet flat Rainwing teeth squeazed inbetween the gaps of these canines. Making her teeth misplaced and clearly just wrong. The flat teeth were more prominant at the back were you can disgustingly see meat that wasn't exactly meant to be eaten with such teeth. You are brought back to your thoughts as she raises her neck back, and a large squirt of venom is flashed from her fangs. It is a petrifying liquid with neon colours. It steams as it flies through the air. You shriek as you are hit by the venom splash, and you see her glaring at you as you black out. PERSONALITY The recruiter for the Wings of Pure returns. A mudwing with a deformed face. "So, you have gotten into the Wings of Pure. But any questions do you have before you officially join?" He asks. "Well," You say, "What is our leader, Heliconia, like?" He inhales. "Well, here I go, she's... complicated." "As you know, she strives to rule the Rain/Sky kingdoms, possibly more, to change the rules to make this land more pure and balanced. Orderfilled. Why? Well you see, she's a hybrid herself. Her foolish, Skywing animus mother and her niave Rainwing father had eggs. An already cursed animus dragon having hybrid eggs? Disgraceful. She ran away and took off her chain that stopped her power. Then had the eggs. The majority of Heliconia's siblings were infertile eggs or too sickly to last a day. A few were strong like our glorious leader but died when her mother moved to the rain forest. When our leader was only a few years old she ran away, realising how horrible her mother was. She was shunned by the dragons of the land and soon grew disgust to all hybrids,,, including herself. She realised how chaotic, and horrible the world was. And how irresponsible the queens were. And at only a mere young age she founded our organisation. Our mindset is that the world with chaos and allowing imperfect dragons to exist is wrong in everyway. If you allow such things to occur, suffering happens. If you are to join this organisation as a hybrid, you must agree to never have dragonets. Same with flamescales, animus, mindreaders, and everything. Even if its not 'genetic' it still cannot be risked to be passed on." You sigh. "Well, thats good and everything but what's she like? How do I get on her good side?" He pauses, thinking about the response before saying. "Well, she is very determined. You cannot disobey her orders. She takes punishment as seriously as an Icewing. You cannot ever make fun of her looks in anyway. Even if you share the same 'Hybrids are bad' motto. You may only use her as an example of how hybridization causes suffering. She is self-concious of her looks enough." He continues on... "Listen carefully. Through her life, she is... not in the best position. Ruthless and unforgiving. She cannot accept herself being wrong, and will argue and argue and fight until you make a mistake she can hate you for. She takes her goal very, very seriously." LORE/BACKSTORY It was a beautiful sunset, the polar opposite of what was to happen. Fyre clutched the surviving eggs with hope they'd survive, and live, and flourish. Her tail wrapped around the hybrid clutch, holding them tight. Finally, a peep. A single tip of the nose emerged from the multi-coloured shell. It was a brilliant dark crimson, just like a Skywing, with a little nose bump like a Rainwing. Joy flowed through Fyre - an egg had survived! And made it! She gently helped the hatchling into the world from its current confinement in the eggshell. She nearly dropped it when she saw its appearance. She breathed in, "Its okay sweetheart, I love you, I always- al- will." --- The snappy dragonet emerged from the rainforest, holding the bundles of fruits in her wings. She stumbled as she walked, and every now and again when she tripped a few of the greens would go flying out of her wings. She collapsed at their home; if you could call it such. Just a little ditch in the ground with some leafy bushes to sleep in. Her siblings were usually around doing chores like her. Oh, her siblings! Her little brother was a beautiful mango colour, a gradient of a pinkish red to a juicy orange. He had striking green eyes and a lovely frill. He was, however, useless in the category of fighting. No spines, no venom, no fire and his claws were blunter than a soft fruit. But she loved him. Then there were her two little sisters, they had Rainwing flashy colours, and napped like one too. No frill though, nor any venom. But instead giant Skywing wings and a beautiful almost purple tinted flame. She always wondered if one was an animus, they'd never actually did an animus test. They weren't there. Her heart pounded, she scanned around the scene, spotting her lazy father. She flapped over and pushed him over (she was by a deal stronger than this lump), pinning him down. "Where. Are. My. Siblings!" She hissed, in a tone more of a shout than a questioning one. "I- I dunno, I think they saw some,, uh,-" "You let them go?" She shrieked. "Well, I- they saw something and went to-" "Where?!" She hissed. He pointed to the side of the camp, and she ran and flew as fast as she could. --- It seemed like an eternity before she saw her mother hunched over. She was at the edge of the Rainwing-Sandwing kingdom. The large dragoness was sobbing, she didn't see why until she approached. "Oh, my-" All her siblings laid on the ground. Sandwing tail punctures in various places. Dead. She stared at her mother. "You couldn't save them! You were here when they died, weren't you?!" She inhaled sharply. Her mother stumbled back. Before she could respond, Heliconia leapt at her, she didn't have claws to slash, but she had crafted claw extensions for herself (out of scraps of metal and wood). She scored them over her mother's snout before running off. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't live with her two parents, who let all her siblings die. --- She wandered about in the scorpion den, feeling out of place; even in a place of outcasts. She threatened a seller with her venom for a dark, fullbody cloak. It hid some of her features but she still got glares when others saw her. An echo of chanting could be heard. She pulled the cloak further up, and turned to the side. Finally, she looked up at a protest. She couldn't read what they wrote on the signs, but she could hear them chanting; "No more animus! No more mind-readers! No more prophets!" They were other dragons, other dragons who had been treated unfairly by society because of those magical touched dragons, who caused more harm than good. She knew what she needed to do now. She could charm and threaten as she needed to. She walked up to the crowd, and threw back her cloak to reveal the upper half of her body. The protestors stared at the strange hybrid. Whispers echoed through the gathering. "I think you all will find, I'm the right dragon for the job." RELATIONSHIPS Fyre(Mother) - From the day she hatched, she resented her mother. Fyre always seemed like a dragon who believed - or wanted to believe - everything was perfect and fine when it wasn't. As soon as she had grew to an age to be able to fight, she clawed her mothers face, took her earring of trust (in Heliconia's opinion, a horrific item that made others take her word unless they second-doubted it. Heliconia herself never wore it in shame of her mother) and ran for her life. Her mother let her siblings die and let her exist, shunned from society, that had to change. She knows she must one day imprison or kill her mother. That was that. Vine(Father) - She never had an opinion on Vine. He was just a useless, naïve lump that just ignored her, flirted with her mother or just hung out eating fruit. However, she hated him by default for never being there for her, and once again letting her siblings die. In the end when she left, she heard he just dumped her mother and left. Perhaps to hook up with another dragon out of his league and ditch when life gets tough. She blocks the memory of the dragon out. Siblings - She misses them, but no memory of them. TRIVIA -Fyre badly wants to reunite with Heliconia, but knows she'll hate her. -I will continue updating even after the contest -She does have an animus sibling, their fate will be revealed soon Gallery will update when I do art spare spot just incase Coding found here. Edited by Insect Studios. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader) Category:Mature Content